


Cor Aut Mors

by Goethicite



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Crossover, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Mild Gore, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goethicite/pseuds/Goethicite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jax adores Mako, Yancy is alive (and everyone's big brother), and Chuck is still a bastard (but he's our bastard).  Also, no one's told Clay, there's seven dead Aryans, and this is going to be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You're telling me Sam Crow did this?" Unser said incredulously. "Hale, this is a massacre. These guys never even got a shot off. The Sons just aren't this good."

Seven Brotherhood enforcers had been murdered just outside of Charming at one of their cook houses. The house itself with the meth lab inside was burned to the ground. Six of the bodies had been torched with it, burned beyond recognition. The Brotherhood lieutenant in charge of the site, however, had been killed clear of the fire. His head had be severed all way through the neck with a single, clean bow, a perfect decapitation.

There was no obvious forensic evidence in sight. The only tracks were boot prints and three cars belonging to the dead men. There wasn't even a single shell casing. While the Sons were capable of the level of violence, they were messy, clumsy, and direct. The corpses inside the house were badly burned, but, other than the obviously slit throats, there wasn't any sign of violence. Their guns were still in the holsters. The area around the house, which backed into rolling hills, was undisturbed. There was forensic unit on the way from the next city over, but Unser suspected they wouldn't find much more than Hale had. It looked like their murderers were ghosts.

"Look, I'll wait for the forensic unit. You go back to town and see who wasn't around last night. We might get lucky," Unser sighed. He didn't have the energy to deal with Hale's accusatory glaring. 

Jax rolled over with groan. His head was deciding whether or not fall off. Groping around, he found Mako's side and dragged himself over to bury his face in her lap. "Jaeger bombs were a terrible fucking idea," he mumbled into her yoga pants.

"That is why I did not drink them," Mako replied, voice heavy with amusement. She threaded her fingers in his hair anyways and massaged his scalp. Jax made a weak, happy noise. Mako really was the best.

"Is the kid still alive?" Yancy asked, far too loudly for Jax's taste, from the other side of the bedroom door. Jax groaned. If his head had hurt less he would have glared. The door creaked open and Yancy, with laughter in his voice, said, "Barely alive then. Morning, little brother."

"How are you even fucking awake, asshole?" Jax mumbled. "You hate mornings."

Yancy snorted blessedly lowering his voice. "It's almost lunch, Jax. I brought a crap ton of caribou sausage from home. Biscuits are already in the oven."

That got Jax to sit up. "You left Chuck to watch the gravy?" He demanded in horror. Caribou sausage meant Alaskan style gravy like Yancy's mom had fed them when they'd gone to Juno on leave. Jax could live on the Becket family's favorite breakfast. The thought of Chuck, the token Aussie bastard of their gang, left to mess it up was heartbreaking.

"The gravy's done, idiot." Yancy didn't bother to muffle his laughing. "I'd never let Chuck touch a pan. Everything would be burnt." He went to the bathroom and got a glass of water and a palmful of ibuprofen. "Here. Rise from the dead, brother. Mako, Chuck's started some tea."

"Finally," Mako huffed. "We are being very lazy." She rubbed a hand over Jax's back before climbing out of bed. Jax caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm as she passed. It made her smile.

Chuck was filling mugs with hot, black tea in the kitchen. He needed caffeine. That was painfully obvious as he stopped pouring to bow a full thirty degrees to her and mumbled hello in Japanese. They were usually informal with each other, but when Chuck was running on autopilot, he often fell back into the formal manners they'd used in public before Mako moved to California.

Mako dipped her head in return. "You need tea," she observed wryly. "And so do I."

"How's Jaxy doing?" Chuck asked with scorn to hide his actual concern as he passed her a mug.

"In pain but sufficiently alibied." She grimaced at the bitterness of the tea. Chuck drank black tea imported from Australia when he could get it and Twinnings when he couldn't. He tended to oversteep as well, but she was used to it. "Yancy is getting him moving." She drained her mug and held it out for a refill.

Chuck put down his own mug and obediently picked up the tea pot. As he poured, the doorbell rang. He finished and set the pot down like he was going to answer. Mako stopped him with a hand on his arm. Only Gemma suspected Jax's new friends were more than engineers. The club thought Yancy and Chuck were college friends of Mako's and Mako harmless. Dressed only in track pants, with his Kaiju kills tattooed down his spine, Chuck didn't look like anything but the killer he was.

Mako pulled on one of Raleigh's hoodies over her tank top before answering. It was a law enforcement officer, brown uniform so a sheriff of some kind. She pushed one of the blue streaks in hair behind her ear. Her face was softer when it wasn't framed by both. Then she opened the door. "Hello?"

Rumor had the pretty, little Asian girl who'd Jax had brought home with him from his extended vacation was his new old lady. Hale wasn't as sure. When Wendy Teller had OD'ed after miscarrying, Teller had been devastated. So much so, he'd left Charming for two years without so much as word. Gemma Teller-Morrow had reported him missing after a week. The town had been in an uproar SAMCRO. It took three months for Teller to call his mother from somewhere in Asia. Gemma called of the search, but her son was still a long time coming home. And no one seemed to know where he'd been.

The only thing he brought back with him was Mako Mori. She was beautiful. Teller had very specific, very nice taste in women. Hale had done a background check on her of course. It came up clean. She worked remotely for an international engineering consulting firm and part time in a machinist's shop outside of Charming doing CAD design. Her green card was in order through her main employer. If she wasn't dating Jax Teller, Hale wouldn't have noticed her except maybe to ask for drink sometime.

"Officer," Mori said with her lilting, charming accent. "How can I help you?"

"Deputy Chief Hale. Is Teller here?" Hale said bluntly.

"He's still recovering from last night," Mori sighed, shaking her head. "Please, come in. He'll be down in a moment. We do have guests." There was a red-headed man in the kitchen curled around a steaming mug, eyes still heavy with sleep. He looked heavy set, still dressed in a rumpled pair of track pants and loose, ragged sweater he'd probably slept in. "This is Chuck McCollum . He's a friend of the family. Yancy Lapierre is with Jax."

McCollum grunted something that could have been a greeting in Hale's direction. The only thing Hale caught was a thickly accented, "Cuppa?" Definitely not American, maybe British or with that last name Scottish.

"I wouldn't say no to a cup of coffee," Hale told Mori politely. It'd be more awkward for Teller to eject him in front of his new girlfriend and her guests after the woman had already given him a mug.

Mori immediately got a cup down and filled it from the percolator on the counter. When she passed it to him, her body dipped a little, a shadow of a bow. "There's milk and sugar." She added gesturing for him to help himself to the containers on the table. McCollum made another sound which had her patting his head and murmuring something soothing in her native language. It was probably the most civil interaction Hale had ever had in Teller's house.

"Well, hello," a second man said from the hallway. Lapierre, had to be, looked eerily like Teller. He was a few years older than biker but big, blond, and pretty. They could have been brothers out of a stock photo. The image was only reinforced by Lapierre guiding Teller with a hand on each shoulder to the kitchen table and pushing him down in a chair. "What's he doing here?" Lapierre asked Mori, raising an eyebrow as Teller started glaring. Mori responded, not in English, but Hale still caught Teller's name. "Ah. Okay. We'll then, officer. Do you mind if I feed Mister Sunshine over here while you talk?"

"Not at all." Hale wasn't sure whether or not he was successfully hiding his incredulous smile. It was almost reflexive around Teller's new friends. They were unflappable, oddly so. Lapierre was an American, but even he had an air foreignness.

Lapierre pulled a pan of biscuits out of the oven and started dishing up four plates as Mori got Teller a cup of black coffee. Hale did let the obviously hungover biker drain his first mug before talking. "Where were you last night, Teller?"

"Bar," Teller grunted. "Along with the rest of the club. Everyone saw us there, Hale. It was Bobby's birthday party."

Hale grimaced. He'd still check, but he had the feeling Teller wasn't lying. "And what about your friends."

"Oh," Lapierre said easily as he dropped a plate of biscuits smothered in gravy in front of Teller with a fork already sticking out of it, "we left when it got rowdy about nine, nine-thirty-ish. Not really our scene. Came back here and watched Doctor Who until Jax called for a pick-up. I think Chuck still managed a hangover anyways." McCollum lifted one hand, palm towards his body, and held up two fingers. Mori and Lapierre rolled their eyes at him.

"And how to you know Teller?" Hale asked, frowning. There were three of them willing to alibi each other, but they were staying with Teller. And there was something about them. Not anything obvious, but they were just too easy-going and polite.

"We work together at Jaeger Engineering," Mori explained. "They were in the United States on business and stopped by to see how Jax and I were adjusting to coming home." She sighed but acquiesced as Lapierre herded her to the table to eat.

Hale's frown deepened. There was no reason to suspect three engineers were capable of the level of sociopathy required to murder seven men. Especially because McCollum's and Lapierre's records were probably as clean as Mori's. "What episodes did you watch?"

Lapierre didn't sit down at his own plate, leaning against the counter and sipping his coffee instead. "We started with 'The Runaway Bride', that's the Christmas special with Donna. And then season four of new Who from the beginning."

McCollum snickered and mumbled something like, "...just walks off."

"Jax called right at the end of 'The Planet of the Ood' when the Doctor is freeing the giant brain," Lapierre continued, talking over McCollum. "We put him to bed then skipped to the Agatha Christie episode before crashing out ourselves."

They'd been watching DVDs. So there was no TV guide to compare too, but the summary was detailed. If he asked any of the three, Hale was sure they could spit out details of the episodes regardless of whether or not they had watched it the night before, and Lapierre had just made sure they had enough specifics to sync their stories. He could haul them in, not that it would faze any of them, but no one would be convinced they'd been involved. Especially in this town.

"Why the questions?" Teller finally demanded. The sausage heavy gravy, Hale could smell the spiced meat from where he was standing, seemed to have settled his head and stomach enough to pay attention.

"Last night, seven members of the Aryan Brotherhood were murdered, and their meth lab was burned down. Right outside the town limits," Hale said, narrowing his eyes at Teller.

"Fuck off," Teller said with an angry smile. "You can leave now."

Hale put his mug down on the counter. "So you're not denying involvement, Jax?"

"What Jax means," Mori interjected diplomatically. "Is that we are puzzled why you are here. Since we could not have been involved." That utter lack of reaction to the gory death of seven people told Hale everything he needed to know. Teller's new friends were involved some how, but he'd never be able to prove it. "And since you have offended all of us by implying our guilt, we would very much like you to leave. Once you have better evidence than a predisposed hatred for Jax, you are welcome to return." She tipped her head to Lapierre. "Escort the Deputy Chief out, Yancy. Your breakfast is getting cold."

Hale would give Mori this, it was like being dismissed by royalty. The steel behind the order was carefully concealed in velvet manners, and he found himself picking up his hat and heading for the door before his brain caught up with his body. At the last moment, he remembered to drop his hat back on the counter before leaving.

Lapierre walked him to the door without touching. But still managing to make it clear if Hale tried to turn back, it would be like running into a brick wall. Right before he stepped past the threshold, Hale said quietly, "Who picked up the phone when Jax called?"

"I did," Lapierre answered, startled.

"Forgot my hat, excuse me." Hale stepped around Lapierre quickly, getting enough space the other man would have to grab him to stop him. Lapierre wouldn't actually lay of a finger on him. That didn't fit the ultra-civil, perfect self-control Teller's new friends liked to hide behind. Striding into the kitchen, he grabbed his hat and turned to Mori. "Last question. Who answered the phone when Jax called?"

"Yancy," Mori said instantly as McCollom jabbed his fork in Lapierre's direction. "Now, if you're quite done?"

Hale nodded, "Pardon the intrusion, Miss Mori." He didn't storm out of the house. Mostly because Teller was watching and smirking.

Yancy closed the door and sat down the table to eat his breakfast. There was nothing except the slurping of coffee and chewing sounds until they heard the patrol car pull out of the drive. "Not that I doubt you guys…" Jax began.

"We cleaned up afterwards," Mako said succinctly. "And the Brotherhood was sent a message they could not ignore. I do not like people threatening my family, Jax." She took a sip of her tea so regally, Jax's tongue nearly lolled out as he stared at her in adoration.

"I'm still kind of hurt you didn't just drop by to see us, brother," Jax said, kicking Yancy's shin. "I thought you loved me."

Yancy shrugged. "Chuck and I were going to be through here anyways about a week from now. We just pushed up the timetable when Mako told us she had some business to do."

Griping into his plate, Jax mumbled, "I just don't know what the fuck to tell Clay."

Chuck snorted. "You knew you were going to have to tell him about us eventually, you dumb bastard. Especially if Mako has the terrible taste to keep rooting you." He accepted the bruising punch to his shoulder from her without flinching too much.

"Suck my dick," Jax suggested. "No really. I'd pay, bluey asshole."

Mako hid a smile in her mug. "I would watch."

"I do not want to hear about your perverted, sexual fantasies, little brother. Or yours, Mako-chan. In fact, how about all three you stop trying to scar my brain," Yancy suggested loudly. Face serious, he added, "Not that they're wrong, Jax. The longer you put this off, the more pissed the club is going to be when they find out you're planning to spend the rest of your life with the heir to the second richest crime family in the pan-pacific rim."

"Don't lecture me, Yance," Jax huffed. "I know." He poked the coagulating remains of the gravy with his fork. His biscuits and all the sausage were long gone. "Next place Hale is going to go is my mom's to find Clay. After Hale's checked up on all of us, Clay's going to call a meeting. Can the two of you stick around to come to church with me and Mako? There's going to be some hurt feelings."

Chuck snorted. "We weren't going anywhere anyways, mate. Your girlfriend is terrifying." This time Mako hit him in the face. He just grinned at her and Jax through the blood, and Jax felt better. Jaegers, down to the last man, were fearlessly crazy fucks. Pentecost's handpicked lieutenants, known colloquially as Rangers, were not just crazy, they were clever, deadly, and absolutely loyal not just to the organization but to each other.

An alliance between the Jaegers and Sam Crow would give Pentecost the foothold he needed to start an operation in the US, but that's not why Mako had called Yancy and Chuck to help. His crewmates were here because he knew how he wanted this to end, his two worlds side-by-side, but had no idea how to make it happen. Jaegers never left one of their own alone. One Ranger's loyalties were the loyalties of the rest of the crew. Jax wore a cut. So his three crewmates were loyal to Sam Crow as well as Pentecost. Just like Jax was loyal to Pentecost because of them. If Clay couldn't live with that, they wanted to be there to protect him from the fallout. And if Clay did exile him, Jaegers only killed out of love really. God knew the bloodbath Clay would incite by breaking Jax's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a stranger in town. He's got red hair and two dogs.

When the truck rolled up, Gemma could hear the transmission struggling. Sure enough, when the driver killed the engine, the truck wheezed pathetically. It wasn't starting again. A tall drink water climbed out and stared at the smoke coming out the engine compartment. "Well, bugger," he said in one of the most charming accents Gemma had ever heard.

Gemma walked out of the office to greet her newest customer. "I'm not sure we can fix that. But I'll have one of the boys take a look."

"Ta, love," the man sighed. "Should have known that cunt was ripping me off. This piece of shit's been doing nothing but whinging since El-Ai." He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. Two of the biggest dogs Gemma had ever seen, laying just out of sight on the bench seat, jumped out when he whistled. "Rike, Eka, heel." The dogs weren't one identifiable breed, just big and dark with long, wolf-like muzzles.

Seeing Gemma' s leeriness, the man quickly assured her, "They're friendly. And very well trained. Scott McCollum. Thank you…" He trailed of expectantly.

"Gemma Morrow. My husband owns the garage. You can go ahead to the office. I'll get the boys to roll this into one of the bays." Gemma gestured towards the open door. "There's coffee if you'd like."

"Ta again, Gemma," Scott said with the sort of smile which left women's stomachs fluttering. There was something familiar about him, but Gemma couldn't quite put her finger on it. He sounded a bit like Jax's friend. So she let it go, assuming it was just her head linking the two exotic accents. Small town California didn't see many Australians.

Gemma got Billy and Ryan to roll the junker into Ryan's bay. Ryan didn't look optimistic. At least it was an older Ford, so the parts might be worth something when they had to junk it. The cash would be enough to ease the pain of buying a new vehicle, and, for that pretty face and gleam in his eye that made her feel like a teenage beauty again, she'd make sure he got the SAMCRO discount.

Ryan spent ten minutes to confirm it, but Scott's car was dead. Scott didn't seem surprised. Instead, he asked for the name of a good, used car dealer and a ride to a cheap motel that allowed dogs. Gemma made some calls. It took ten minutes to set him up at the Motel Six two blocks over for the night and get an appoint at Dan Bartel's used car lot for eight the following morning. Scott thanked her with a kiss on the cheek which had the boys in the garage twitching and looking over their shoulder for Clay. It left Gemma smirking as the Aussie started down the street with his two dogs trailing like shadows in his wake.

"That's the guy from the shop," Clay asked, near snarling as the Aussie wandered into the bar with his two dogs pressing against his legs.

"This is the closest bar to the motel," Gemma pointed out. Her eyes narrowed slightly as he spotted her and walked over. Clay tensed against her back.

Scott stopped in front of the table, where Clay was holding court, with his hands tucked in his pockets like a shy schoolboy. "Gemma," he tipped his head to her in greeting. "And you must be the old man. Your wife rescued me this afternoon when my onkus truck buggered out on me. I owe you both, mate. Buy a shout as thanks?"

The honest grin on Scott's face as he rocked back on his heels even softened up Clay. The promise of free booze helped too. "I've never turned down a free drink." Clay gestured for Scott to take a seat at the table. Gemma wasn't sure whether Scott just didn't know what the cuts the men around him were wearing meant, or if he was always this cool.

"Eka, Riker, lay down," Scott said, snapping his fingers at the dogs. They both tried to fit themselves under his chair.

The bartender hesitated, glancing at the Sons, but Clay didn't do more than eyeball the dogs. "You deaf or something?" Clay drawled out as Scott flagged down the bartender.

"No. Nothing like that." Scott paused to order another of what everyone at the table was drinking and a scotch for himself. "I train dogs, for companionship and protection. Striker and Eureka are my demo dogs." He pulled his scotch over to himself.

Gemma quickly stepped in before conversation could stagnate. "What does bring you to the states? We don't see many Australians in Charming."

Scott grinned. "I'm actually taking Eureka to my son. He just moved to the US. She's his dog and misses him something awful." He reached down and scratched the smaller dog's ears. "He's a good boy, but his mouth can get him in trouble. I've been worrying about him out here without her."

All Gemma could do was nod sympathetically at that. "I know. My son is the same way."

Chibs looked out of his beer and down at the dogs. "They're not Shepherds or Malinois. I thought you kay-nine boys only used purebreds."

"When I was with the RAAF, I did," Scott said, relaxing into shop talk. "When I went private, I started handpicking pups on their personalities. Not breed standards. You a squaddie?"

"They kicked me out. But yeah," Chibs said carefully.

Scott snorted. "That's not difficult, mate." He paused as the bar doors swung open and Jax tumbled in with an arm around Mako's waist at the head of a herd of young men. Opie and Juice had been working their way into the tight knit pack Jax had come home with. Yancy had folded them in with open arms. Even Donna was calmer after spending some time with the man who called Jax 'little brother'. Chuck was still borderline hostile with all of the Sons except Jax, but he charmed women, children, and animals with a bright, easy smile. They must have been with Donna and the kids before stumbling in, because Chuck didn't have a hand resting on a grip of the weapon.

Everything changed when Yancy saw Scott. Mako, Jax, and Chuck all whipped around to look as well without Yancy saying a word. It was eerie, but Gemma was starting to get used to the telepathy between the four of them. Jax went white. Mako's mouth pressed into a thin, straight line. Yancy stopped smiling. And Chuck pulled his gun. Though it stayed by his side.

"Eureka," Chuck snapped. "Heel." The smaller dog streaked out from beneath Scott's chair to sit behind Chuck's left leg. "G'day, Dad. What the bloody fuck are you doing here?"

"Put the fangs away, boy. I'm not here to kill any of your new friends," the older Aussie said calmly, finishing off his scotch. He dropped the glass on the table and smiled at Gemma. "I'm sorry, love. I wasn't quite level with you. I'm Hercules Hansen. That mean, little bastard is mine." He smile wolfishly. "Sit down and put the gun away, boy. You too Jaxy. Yance. Miss Mori. The Marshal sent me to see who you lot bought guns for." He set a gun on the table in front of him, moving so slowly no one had realized what he'd had in his hand until it was already pointed at Clay and Gemma. "This is a friendly conversation," he warned Tig and Chibs.

"The fuck?" Clay said tightly, trying to turn to put his body between Gemma and the gun. He froze when Hansen shook his head slowly in warning. Hansen was wearing something that might have been a smile except it made the hairs on the back of everyone's neck stand up.

"Ah, ah, ah," Hansen said softly. "I'm not here to talk to you, Clay. But you should still stay. The conversation will be of interest."

"Put that away, Dad," Chuck ordered as he sat down next to his father. Eureka slipped under his chair. "You point it at Gemma, and we'll put you down. Not them."

Hansen sucked lightly on his front teeth and glanced at Mako. "She's my mother-in-law, Herc, a Jaeger by blood." Mako sat gracefully next to Clay, steepling her fingers. Jax sat on her other side, and Yancy collapsed into the chair between Tig and Chibs. "You're threatening one of our own. Juice, Opie, now would be a good time to leave. This is Jaeger business." The two bikers glanced at Jax, who nodded sharply. They backpedaled through the front door much more quickly than they'd come in.

In a smooth motion, Hansen spun the gun so the muzzle faced his own body. "Don't," Yancy warned as he held back the men on either side of him. "He's meaner than he looks. Don't start shit."

"Tig, Chibs," Jax said coolly. "Go outside for a smoke, okay? Herc won't hurt another Ranger or Mom, and we can take care of Clay." He waited for Yancy to escort them to the door. Tig wasn't happy about going, but Gemma had one hand on Clay's chest to keep him still and glared Tig into compliance. She'd had Jax and his friends in her kitchen often enough to know that angering the right hand of Mako's father was only going to get them trouble.

Mako touched her arm and leaned over to murmur, "It would be better if you stayed as well. We do business… a little differently." Rangers always came in even numbers with few exceptions. Jax had let something slip about that. Gemma resettled herself on Clay's knee, back straight, staring poisonously at the Hansen. The Aussie gave her a wicked smile that said he wouldn't mind having her on his lap instead.

Mako kept her hand on Gemma's arm until the door swung close and Yancy could lock it. "Now that we have privacy," she said, tilting her head expectantly. "Why did Sensei send you? We were expecting Sasha and Alekis."

Hansen slid his glass towards his son. "Top up, boy." Chuck gritted his teeth but complied, walking over to the bar to get the bottle of scotch to refill his father's glass. "Pentecost had Tendo look into your new friends, Mako." He looked directly at Clay. "We wanted to verify what we found for ourselves." He took the glass from Chuck and sipped at it as his gaze returned to Mako. "This was the compromise. I play delivery boy. Get a view from the ground as it were."

"And?" Jax asked, lounging too casually against Mako's side in a strange mirror of his mother and step-father.

With a shrug, Hansen smiled with too many teeth. Chuck hissed out a breath between his teeth. Then he turned to Mako and spoke in rapid Japanese. Gemma caught motion but wasn't sure what had happened until Hansen's hand was squeezing the back of his son's neck. "English, boy." It wasn't a painful grip. Gemma was surprised Chuck allowed it when he could have easily shaken it off.

Chuck instead dropped his head slightly and muttered, "He's crooked on that we didn't check in with Tendo before we sold guns on credit."

"Yup," Hansen said reasonably, ruffling Chuck's hair as he released him. "Family's earned not given. Pentecost was a little concern you four were getting emotional."

"We are here to ensure the deal goes through," Mako pointed out equally calm. "/Our/ funds are Sensei's collateral, Herc. You know we are good for it. It was our money you used to bridge the gap on the last Drift delivery. Business then. Business now."

Hansen started laughing. "Is that the Japanese way of saying stones and glass houses, Mako-chan?" She cocked her head pointedly, and Hansen raised his glass in defeat. "Okay. Business." He tossed back the last of the scotch. "It's been a pleasure, Gemma, Clay. I'm going to hit the sack. The drive knackered me out. We can talk tomorrow."

"Breakfast is at eight thirty tomorrow," Yancy said as Hansen stood. "Come early or go hungry. You know how this crowd eats."

"Like a pack of starving dingos," Hansen replied amiably, cuffing his son gently on the back of the head a scooping the pistol off the table to tuck in his boot. "Watch yourselves, Rangers. Striker, heel." He sauntered out with the big, black dog just behind him.

As soon the door closed behind Hansen, Yancy flopped over the table to glare at Chuck. "Your dad is fucking terrifying."

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Clay fumed, turning on Chuck.

"Watch your gob, plonker," Chuck snarled. From beneath his chair, his dog growled softly as well. "My old man's a cunt, but he's fucking dangerous. He used to be hundred seventy-first aviation squadron, seconded to the SAS as a pilot and operator. They gave me the axe because I'm his son. The Regiment is so scared of him they wouldn't even keep on his sprog. Ask your ex-squaddie if you don't believe me that's fucked up." He reached down and stroked the dogs ears. "And I haven't seen him this toey since the Triad."

Gemma stood up quickly, moving over to the boy and laying a hand on his shoulder to keep the peace as Clay snarled back. "He walked into my town and threatened my wife."

Jax sat up. "Clay, lay off. Chuck's right. These guns are pocket change. Herc's here because he thinks SAMCRO is a danger to the Jaegers. You and the guys don't Drift to prove you're loyal. So you're a threat in Herc's eyes. He doesn't like those."

"Dick measuring," Mako added flatly. "Both of you. And if you keep pretending to be a harder man than him, he'll force you to prove it. You'll loose." She tucked the blue streak in her hair behind her ear, pausing as Chibs, Tig, Juice, and Opie came back inside. Tig was clutching his nose with bloody fingers being helped along by Juice. The rest were just mildly battered. "And, perhaps, next time, don't try to jump him. He taught Chuck and I how to fight dirty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These shorts were meant test the waters for longer, plottier story about Jax joining a crime syndicate called the Jaegers and falling in with the Rangers and saving the Sons from the downward spiral shown in the series with an alliance. There's a third piece introducing the kaiju I'm still cleaning up. Also, I need a reference person for SoA. If you're willing please drop me a line at goethicite(at)gmail(dot)com.

**Author's Note:**

> Chuck and Yancey are using their mother's maiden names. They, along with Jax, do Mako's visible dirty work. So they don't travel under their real names. Anyone who can connect Mako with illegal activities is loyal to her and Pentecost or dead.


End file.
